The present invention relates to a portable refillable inflator, in general, and more particularly to a portable refillable inflator for air mattresses, inflatable boats, balls, and the like, also useful as a motor vehicle emergency tire inflator.
Air mattresses and small air-inflatable boats are generally provided with a flap inlet valve allowing mouth inflation or, alternatively, with a combination inlet valve fitting enabling inflation from a supply of compressed air or by mouth. Other air inflated articles, such as beach balls, footballs, soccer balls, volleyballs, basketballs and the like, are generally inflatable from a source of compressed air through an appropriate adapter needle.
Mouth inflation of inflatable articles causes considerable lung and heart strain on the person inflating the article, and, a source of compressed air is generally not available to the common user for inflating compressed air-inflatable articles and mouth-inflatable articles.